Game of Regret
by rosarosa101
Summary: After an argument with Ran, Shinichi goes partying and ends up chatting with Ayumi. After two years, Ayumi surprises everyone with a big announce that could change Shinichi's life forever.


I do not own any detective conan characters and Iron Chef Japan.

_Summary: after having an argument with Ran, Shinichi goes partying with Hatori and their friends. In the middle of partying and heavy drinking he sees a young woman similar to one of his alter ego's best friend Ayumi Yoshida. After a long but sincere chitchat with her about how they were during those ten years that they hadn't seen each other and how they were now, something happened between them which one will regret forever._

It has been ten years since Ran last saw Conan Edogawa in her house. If she remembers correctly, his parents came knocking at their doorstep asking for them to give Conan back to them the second time. They said that they feel very irresponsible for having a detective and a college student taking caring of their beloved son who is now on his last year of high school. Ran was hesitant at first but seeing both of their faces which longs for their son, she decided to hand him over to them. Conan didn't have the chance to say goodbye to his friends at that time since the plane that they were riding is about to leave on the same day. That was the story of how Conan Edogawa vanished into everyone's lives.

_ In reality, Haibara and the professor had developed a new antidote that would bring him back to his original self then contacted his parents about it saying that they need to once again disguise themselves as Conan's parents. Of course Shinichi knew all about this, though he really felt sorry for not saying goodbye to those kids so he asked Haibara to do it for him. _

She felt sorry for the kids after seeing him leave because she was the only one who he said goodbye to and no one else. The day right after Conan left and when the three found out about his departure, they all visited Ran's house everyday in case there are any updates as to how he's doing in America. As the days go by without hearing anything from him sadness and disappointment can be seen on the faces of the three. Even when they were on their way to the airport to wait for the arrival of Shinichi from Australia sadness was all over their faces. Somehow the airport reminded them of their friend who never said goodbye to them one last time. As a highly skilled detective he obviously noticed their mood and tried to cheer them up as much as possible.

Eventually the Detective Boys disbanded and went on with their daily lives. When Ran found out that Ayumi was the first one to leave the group she was shocked. She expected the girl to be the last one standing since the boy she liked appreciated detective related things but it turns out she was the one who was hurt the most. Then she was followed by Genta who suddenly found a new hobby to do and also Haibara. Mitsuhiko was the only one who kept his Detective Boys badge and still visits her house from time to time. When asked why they decided to disband the detective boys they said "We don't want to waste anymore time in finding out why and how did the victims die and who did it. The skills that we have acquired during our whole experience can help us in being better or the best in the fields that we chose." "They got a point" she mentally said to herself. Also, she thought, this could be related to the fact that Conan never called or send them anything with regards to his condition in America.

All these thoughts came to her mind as Ran read Mitsuhiko's Christmas card from last year. "What an inconsiderate boy." Ran said as she placed the card back into her drawer.

"Who is?" Shinichi asked from behind.

"Conan Edogawa of course." She said then he suddenly tensed up and said "Why do you think so?"

"Well, first he never said goodbye to his friends when he left. Apparently Haibara was the one who broke the news to them about his departure. Second, he promised that he would call them or send them e-mails so that they could keep in touch. I mean do you know how much time they have wasted in hoping that later this day or week Conan would contact us and tell us how he's been. If only I could get a way to reach him I would personally tell him how much effort his friends were willing to take just to hear from him again and how much it hurts them to see him suddenly gone." Ran said at an irritated voice as she slammed her hands on the top part of the drawer.

"You can't blame the kid. After all his parents were the ones who asked him to go immediately without considering how he felt at that moment. You even said that he sent them an e-mail right after he landed in America right? So what's the problem then?" Shinichi said. "That is the problem Shinichi! The e-mail he sent to them. He gave them hope that they would see each other as the Detective Boys. That hope turned into nothing which even leads them to just drop everything about Conan and forgetting about him completely." Ran argued back.

Shinichi understands the way Ran feels after all the feeling that those three had was somehow similar to Ran's when he suddenly disappeared and turned into Conan. Unlike what happened with both of them, which ended up in a happy ever after ending, the ending which the three got was the sad one. Still, he did not want to see his 'friends' be torn up like that. In fact he was really depressed when he found out that the Detective Boys disbanded, after all that was their sign of friendship and the badges were proof that they will be friends for life. He truly regretted leaving the kids hanging on the air just like that. That is why the moment he came back from his trip to Australia ten years ago he did the best that he can to cheer and help these kids because without them Conan Edogawa would not have the best childhood anyone has experienced ever.

He then approached Ran and hugged her. "You worry too much about those kids. I mean didn't you see how each of them turned out to be successful on their chosen careers. Look!" As he let go of Ran and grabbed the newest edition of TIME magazine.

"Mitsuhiko now owns the biggest pharmaceutical company in Asia and is now on the cover of TIME Magazine for being the youngest to establish a big time company. He is even branded as the Mark Zuckerburg of the pharmaceutical industry. Isn't that nice?! " Shinichi exclaimed. Then he grabs the remote to turn on the television and turned it to the food channel and said "Look at Genta! He is now a world-renowned chef and is still unbeatable in Iron Chef Japan. He is even on TV right now! See! See! He is gonna compete again! Look!" he said enthusiastically then started to watch the show.

"Alright alright! Enough of being sarcastic already. We both know how successful they all have become. Haibara is now working as the vice-dean of science and technology in Tokyo University and Ayumi is now a famous fashion designer who works in New York. Besides-" as Ran was cut off by Shinichi's sudden statement "Shhh! I can't hear what the secret ingredient is."

Shinichi has always been like this. Every time one of the three is on television or featured on a magazine or newspaper he instantly becomes their number one fan all of a sudden. He encourages Ran to buy clothes at Ayumi's shop even though they are expensive. Watch Genta compete on Iron Chef Japan. Buy medicines that is made from Mitsuhiko's company and in the future their child would be studying at Tokyo University where Haibara works. Even though Ran thinks that his support is way too much needed, deep inside he knows that this is the only way of saying thank you and sorry to them.

He and Ran have been engaged for three years now. Ran had been hoping that they get married so

* * *

This is my first fanfic guys. Sorry for the grammatical errors or spellings. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome.

The second chapter is on the works :)

Suggestions about the third chapter would be great.


End file.
